


【盾冬】Magic In The Moonlight

by TheWinterDumplings



Series: 【盾冬】Magic In The Moonlight [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一见钟情的迷你故事<br/>有关天文学的内容都是我编的</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Magic In The Moonlight

Magic In The Moonlight

 

“你好，请问这里开放参观吗？”

“当然，欢迎来到罗威尔天文台。我是James。” 回答Steve的是一个眼睛圆圆的褐发青年，清澈的眼神让他一下子想起了森林里的小鹿。

“你好，我是Steve，我可不可以在这里观察一下冬天的夜空？我想画一幅星空下的鲍威尔湖作为毕业作品。”

“没有问题，所以你是艺术生？”James笑着问。

“看起来不像，我知道。”Steve假装受伤地耸了耸肩。

“是不太像，但我们不能以貌取人，不是吗？你在哪里上学？”

“亚利桑那州立大学。”

“赫尔贝格艺术设计学院？”

“你怎么知道的？”Steve有些吃惊。

“我也是从那里毕业的，教育学院，和你一个校区。”

“坦佩。”

“是啊，我想念那里。”

“没什么变化，至少在我上学的这四年里。”

“我也没毕业很久，说不定我还在运动馆里见过你呢。”

“你是什么时候毕业的？”

“两年前。”

“你现在研究什么？”

“这是我去年秋天发现的一颗小行星，位于双子座星系。”James向Steve展示了一张照片，其中的一个小光点被圈了出来。

“太厉害了，它叫什么名字？”

“我没有足够的观测数据，所以它还没取得永久编号。不过你想给它起个名字吗？”

“我？不不，不用了，我对天文一窍不通，不过谢谢你的好意。”

“没关系，你是除了我以外第一个见到他的人，也许这是一种缘分。我也希望你可以给它一个名字。”James用眼神鼓励道。

“什么样都可以吗？”

“什么样都可以，曾经还有人用宠物的名字来命名彗星呢。”

“那我可以叫他Winter Buck吗？”Steve犹豫地问。

“好名字。”

 

James领着Steve在天文台里转了一圈，介绍了一些有名的仪器和观测成果。Steve听得津津有味。天文台不太大，两个人都觉得时间过得太快了。

“你住在弗拉格斯塔夫？”James问道。

“是的。”

“那你一定要尝尝Tinderbox的烤小羊排。”

“好的，我一定会去。”

“你一会儿还有什么计划吗？”

“没有了。”

“那你等等我，我收拾一下就可以下班了。”James说着还俏皮地眨了一下眼。

“嗯？”Steve没有反应过来。

“难道你打算一个人去吃饭吗？”James反问道。

“不，不是的，我只是有些吃惊，我不知道你要来。”Steve回答地结结巴巴。

“我推荐的那家餐厅可不适合单人用餐。”

“非常荣幸能和你共进晚餐。”

“如果我们回来的早的话，我还可以带你看看冬季六边形里的星座。”James巧妙地定下了晚餐后的约会。

“我可以看到Winter Buck吗？”Steve期待地问。

“当然可以。”

 

小镇离观测台大约半小时的路程，两个人吃完饭后太阳刚刚落山，将远处的天际渲染成一片温柔的紫色。Steve把车停好，然后绅士地替James打开另一侧的车门，刚才的山路让他手心有些出汗。James从办公室拿了钥匙，直接带Steve去看天文望远镜。

“再等一下，现在的高度还不够。” 现在，两个人挤在狭小的房间里，凳子只有一把，Steve和James肩并肩地坐在地板上。

“我可以问你为什么选择这份工作吗？”Steve好奇地问。

“当然，说来也巧，毕业前的那个春假我和几个朋友一起去大峡谷，路过这里的时候就来看了看。”

“然后一见钟情？”

“哈哈，差不多，一开始我只是做一些讲解类的工作，后来他们慢慢地把我纳入科研队伍中，我之所以能发现Winter Buck一半是运气，一半是大家的一起努力。”

“真好。”

“还没问你，为什么想画星空？”

“你在凝视星空时是什么感觉？”Steve没有直接回答问题。

“想要靠近，想要触碰，想要了解。”James回忆着第一次从望远镜中看到那片星光时的震撼。

“相反，我会想要退缩。感觉自己非常渺小，非常迷茫。”Steve直视James的双眼，毫不掩饰地说出了自己的恐惧，两人沉默地对视着，Steve感觉到一只温热的手抚上了他的手背，同时，James收回了目光。

“很多人面对宇宙时都会产生类似的想法。你有没有观察过阳光下的尘埃？我们的星球在整个宇宙中就如一粒尘埃般渺小。”他直视前方的一片黑暗。“而生命不同，生命不以大小定论，它的魅力在于力量。人们欣赏宇宙的深邃，更为生命的力量着迷。一片树叶的美丽不亚于一个星系，而我认为你双眼中的星星的光芒比夜空更加动人。”

“谢谢你，James。”

“顺便说一句，我的朋友们都叫我Bucky。”

“Bucky，愿意和我再去一次大峡谷吗？”

那天晚上，当Steve将Bucky压在身下温柔地进入他时，他在那溢满泪水的双眸中看到了最美的星辰。


End file.
